petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trading
Trading in Pet Society is the easiest way to get rare or limited time items. There are so many items that are released and removed from the game that you could easily go broke trying to buy them all, especially if you're trying to get that one holiday special mystery box item you love. To see all trading currency items, see either the general category for all High Resale Value Items or the specific categories for 333,666, 999, 3333, 5999, or 6666 items. Trading Basics & How to Pay The best way to trade is to go to the official Playfish Pet Society Trading Forum. Once there, you can either post a thread asking for a certain item or respond to a thread where people are selling items. Trading is often done two ways: #swapping items of equal value ("equal" is subjective and is agreed on by the two people trading), or #by trading specific items for generic high resale value items (such as "999", "3333", "5999", or "6666" items). These items - 333,666,999, 3333, 5999, and 6666 - are the main currency of the forums. The number refers to the in-game resale value of the item. For example, the Floating Island Decor is a 999 item because it sells in-game for 999 coins. When someone quotes you a price of 3 * 999, they are asking for three items that sell for 999; they don't care which ones you send them, so long as they can sell them for 999 each. If this pricing system seems strange, there are several reasons why people quote prices like this: *You cannot gift money directly to other players, only items. *Sending small, cheap items of different values is hard to deal with. Someone needs to sit down with a calculator to add up the value of the items, and it can take a lot of time. Wouldn't you rather someone paid you for an item with one paper bill rather than a couple jars of coins? Once you have come to an agreement on what you are trading for and what price you will pay, you will need to add the trader as a Facebook friend. People have different ideas on how long they will stay friends with you, but you'll find that most people will delete you as a friend once the trade is over and you both are satisfied with the exchange. Ready to Trade? In the PS forum there are only a few rules, but it would be best to read over their helpful tips guide first before trying to trade for the first time. It would also be good to familiarize yourself with how people trade by reading the current trading threads. This is where you can pick up on what some people consider rude or how a good trade is done. There are a few other important things to think about when trading: *'Is the trader honest?' There are many cases of people being scammed out of rare items or cash items. While Playfish does not take responsibility for any trades gone awry, they have a list of Safe Traders you can look at. These people have been vouched for as honest. If you plan on selling items, it would be very good to apply to be a Safe Trader. *'How did you communicate?' The safest way to do this is through a thread in the PS forum. When a trade is agreed on through messages sent to pet's homes or through private messaging, other people can't see the context of the trade and may not back you up if something goes wrong. *'Does everyone understand the trade?' Be very clear about what items you want and what the seller expects in payment. This is especially important if you are trading for PFC / CC items, since they can only be gifted once at point of purchase. Even if it seems dumb to repeat yourself, it's good to make sure everyone is on the same page. *'Who is sending their items first?' Some people may expect that as the buyer you send payment first, but others may send the item right away. Be sure to talk about this! *I's this the best price?' While you may really, really, REALLY want that cute Bat Ears Headband for Halloween, try getting several prices so you can see how much the item really is worth. The Trading forums can be found at: http://forum.playfish.com/forumdisplay.php?f=65. Category:Gameplay